Mangetsu Kuchiki
Mangetsu Kuchiki, also known as Susanoo is the oldest of Hakumei's Three children. Appearance Mangetsu is a tall young man with short white hair and sea blue eyes. He has pale white skin and wears a blue cloak, that reaches his stomach. He wears a blue hakama' with a darker blue obi with a sea pattern on it. He has guards on both sides of his hakama. His wrists and ankles are wrapped in a white bandage. On his back is a large tattoo, that seals his true form. Mangetsu has another outfit, made for travel and business. It is rain resitant and made for battle althought it doesn't look like it. It is comrpised of a long black coat with a white button marker going down the middle and slightly bending. The collar is white and has a large gold button. The sleeves are long with white cuffs, along with the shoulders being white in color. The shoulders and chest are marked with a four point cross. Personality Out of the three, Mangetsu is the nicest. Unlike his family he doesn't hate humans and finds them interesting. He normally meets with Shinigami against his fathers wishes. He is the only good one in his family and takes more after his mother than his father. He enjoys sleeping and annoying his yoounger brother, Gengetsu. Abilities Master Swordsman- His skills in Sword fighting surpass some of the top Shinigami in the Soul Society. He has the ability to even wield anothers blade with top profficiency. He has gone as far as to wield his siblings Zanpakuto, much to their annoyance. Hakuda Expert- His skills with hand to hand combat, are somewhat good as he can hold off a powerful strike with the back of his hand, followed by delivering multiple powerhouse punches into his target. Once, he cracked a part of a Shikai Zanpakuto with the palm of his hand. Water Affinity- He has an acute ability to control water in any form. He can go as far as to create blades, shoot powerful jets and even cover the area of a shroud of mist. Zanpakuto Mangetsu's Zanpakuto is called Qīng sōng Shuǐqì (Gentle Water Contract 轻松水契). It is sealed as a jian. The guard is shaped as a curved blade. The handle is black and is connected to a thin black string with a blue orb hanging off. The release phrase is Tread over the Clear Blue!. Shikai- In Shikai, Qīng sōng Shuǐqì becomes a Shaolin Spane. It has a long thin hollow pole handle wrapped in a black bandage. The top end, is shaped like a spade that is full black in color. The other end is a crescent moon shape with a red trimming. The trimming being the sharpest point of the blade. Shikai Abilities Rasenmizu no Yaiba (lit. Spiraling Water of the Blade)- Mangetsu will rapidly spin his blade, in the process surronding the entire weapon in water. This will create a thin circular water blade that flows constantly in Mangetsu's hand. At close range, this attack is devestating and can cut through multiple layers of metal. Rasenmizu no Sekishou (lit. Spiraling Water of the Shield)- Mangetsu will rapidly spin the blade above his head, in the process releasing a torrent of water. It will pour down in a dome like shape around him and block incoming attacks. He can change the size on a single whim. Omoi Dangan- (lit. Heavy Bullet)- Holding Qīng sōng Shuǐqì to the side, Mangetsu will pound his chest. THis will cause water too swell in his chest. He will shoot it out of his mouth at high speeds similar to a bullet. It is strong enough to cut through metal in its entirety. Bankai- In Bankai, Qīng sōng Shuǐqì becomes Huì Shuǐqì Lǎo tiān Yě (lit. Raging Water Contract with God 松水契老天爷). First, Mangetsu's outfit goes all white. He gains a set of Twin Hooks that are also white in color. His eyes also glow in Bankai, giving him somewhat of a Holy appearance. His hair grows noticebly longer as well. Bankai Abilities Tsuinsame Kiba (lit. Twin Shark Fang)- Mangetsu will hold out both Hook swords, followed by surronding them with water. He will jump at the target, delivering two swift strikes into his target. Water is naturally thin and sharp like a blade, so the cut from this are quite narrow and painful. Suraido (lit. Slide)- Aiming both Hooks backwards, Mangetsu will release a jet of water from them shooting him forward. The force is quite powerful and is stron enough to push him through a wall. By throwing one hook in front, he can create a powerful jet that will end in a powerful slash. to be added Trivia * His favorite food is Yogurt and Flan * His favorite word is "Friendship" * Mangetsu's although hates his fathers goals, likes being called Susanoo or Sus-dono by siblings and allies. * His hobbies are fishing and annoying Gengetsu, his younger brother by calling him "Okama-neechan!" meaning male transvestite. This gets him quite angry. * His theme song is "Its my Life" thumb|270px|right|Mangetsu's Theme Quotes *"Yay! Flaaan Flan FLAN" *"Yo! Okama-neechan theres a guy looking for you outside"- When calling to his brother, Gengetsu